one week before Christmas
by sabsab4ever
Summary: May want to host the best Christmas party in history. and with the help of her friends everything will be alright or will her party turn out into a disaster? read to find out
1. day 1: everything is planned

**Me: hello people! I know you want me to finish and upload Hoenn high but I still got writers block -_- So anyway it's December and almost X-mas.**

**May: Yeah X-mas!**

**Me: So every day I want to upload a chapter for this story "one week before Christmas." First I wanted to do a story with 24 chapters but I started too late -_-**

**Drew: you're always late with things**

**Me: I know, and I'm sorry for that.**

**Misty: *walks in with Ash* OMG Sabine! You're still alive!**

**Ash: Yeah the last thing that you uploaded here was 6 months ago**

**Me: I know, I had writers block and I was kinda busy because I got so much homework and I broke my ankle too so that's all what happened the past 6 months. **

**May: it's boring here. I'm gonna put a music on *turns "pokemon Christmas bash on".***

**Misty: No not that song! I don't want people to hear me rap!**

**Me: *sight* Drew can you do the disclaimer?**

**Drew: sure. Sabine doesn't own Pokémon, if she did she would be rich, smart and live in a big house.**

**Me: I feel depressed... Wait what do you mean with smart? I'm smart**

**Drew: no you're not**

**Me: I hate you**

**Misty: Let's go to the story**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day, a sapphire blue eyed girl lied down on her bed with her laptop in front of her. She took her phone, which lay next to her laptop and start typing a message to her friends, even she knew that the time wasn't the same in the other regions.<p>

_**To: Misty, Dawn, Iris**_

_**From: May**_

_**Date: December 1th**_

_**Hi girls, u know it's December 17th. And I can't wait 'till X-mas. Can u plz come on MSN. I want to talk to u. NOW!**_

_**Greetz May Maple**_

She pushed the send button and then she waited on her friends to sign in.

Iris was the first who came online, then Dawn and then Misty. May started a video conversation. Misty, Dawn and Iris came on her screen. Dawn, a blue-haired girl with blue eyes was still in her pajama and also was Misty, a red-haired girl with cerulean blue eyes and Iris a purple-haired girl with brown eyes was in her casual clothes.

"May, what's the reason you send me a text message so early. It's 4:00 am." Misty said

"I'm sorry, Misty." she said.

"It doesn't really matter it's 7:00 pm here in Unova." Said Iris

"Now here is it 8:00 am. I never stand up that early." Said Dawn

"Anyway, I want to host a Christmas party. And there is so much to do! I want this Christmas to be the best Christmas ever in history." May shouted and throw her hands in the air

"You want to host a party? Thant's awesome!" Shouted Dawn

"Dawn, there are still people sleeping!" Shouted her mother, Johanna on the background

"Sorry mom."

"So, who are you gonna invite?" asked Iris

"Family, friends and that stuff."

"So you're asking Cilan too?"

"I don't know him but if it's a friend of you than yes!"

"YES!"

"Why is Misty so quiet? She's never like that." Said Dawn

"Ash I love you." Said Misty sleepy

"She's sleeping!" said May "let's wake her up"

"One" started Dawn with counting

"Two." Added Iris

"Three." Added May

"MISTY! WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY BITCH THAT WE LOVE SO MUCH!" shouted May, Dawn and Iris in unison.

"WHAAAA!" Misty shouted and fell from her chair "Ouch!"

"Oops." Dawn said "um...Where are you gonna host it anyways?"

"In my father's gym." Answered May

"Don't forget to decorate it." Said Iris

"Yeah and don't forget the food." Said Misty annoyed

"So we need too plan it all out. We got one week before Christmas!" Said May

"Can I make the invitation cards?" asked Dawn

"Sure, I'll decorate my father's gym."

"I'm gonna cook the diners and stuff." Said Iris

"Since why are you interested in cooking?" asked Misty

"Since Cilan like to cook. I'm gonna ask him for help."

"In that case, I'm gonna ask Drew where he buy his roses. Maybe they sell other flowers too at that store."

"That's fine for you guys but what am I supposed to do?" Asked Misty annoyed

"You can make our costumes." Said Dawn

"Yeah, and your sisters can help you." added Iris

"Okay, that's good. But I'm out, 'cause I'm really tiered. Bye guys." Said Misty

"Okay, Bye." Said May, Dawn and Iris in unison. Misty logged out

"Be right back, I'm hungry." Said May and stood up, walked to the door and tried to open it. But the door doesn't open.

"What the heck?" Said May and tried to open in over and over again

"May what happened?" Asked Dawn

"My brother happened!" said May annoyed as she walked to her bed with her laptop on it

"What has he done this time?" asked Iris

"He locked me in my room." she stood up and walked to the door

"Max what the hell! Why did you locked me in my room?" Shouted May while she knocked on the door.

"Cause I'm bored and you do those kind of things to me too." Said her little brother Max

"I'm so gonna tell Mom and Dad, what you done to me!"

"I don't care, they won't believe you, anyway!" said Max

Yes he was right her parents never believed her when she told them what Max has done to her when they weren't at home. He was and always will be an innocent boy in their eyes. And she's the one who always get the blame. It's so hard to be the oldest.

"Argh but can you at last make a sandwich for me?"

"No, bye May." He said and left

"Max wait! Come back here! I hate you! you stupid brat! Let me out of my room!" May shouted

She sighted and walked back to her bed.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she heard Dawn and Iris were giggling

"nothing." Said Iris

"Right, anyway you guys are so lucky."

"Yeah very lucky, that I feel so alone and that I wish for a brother or sister." Said Dawn

"Sorry May but I got to go." Said Iris

"Yeah me too, bye." Said Dawn

"okay, Bye!" said May

Iris and Dawn logged out.

May put a Christmas CD in her radio and start to sing.

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day you gave it away…." She sang with her hair brush in her hand. What she doesn't knew was that Max has open the door and film how she was singing with his camera.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: so what do you think?<strong>

**May: I think it's great**

**Drew: May, I know you're lying**

**Me: Drew, why are you always saying that I can't write?**

**Drew: because it's true**

**May: that's not true and you know that **

**Misty: Can you guys please shut up!**

**Me: yeah she's right**

**Misty: I also mean you, Sabine**

**Me: oh**

**Ash: please review**


	2. day 2: let's buy the decoration

**Me: here is the next chapter :D**

**Misty: Awesome!**

**May: Sabine, I took two guests with me**

**Me: oh well, who are they?**

**May: it's Fleur, and Dawn**

**Me: Fleur? You mean mini-smiley?**

**Fleur: yep that's me**

**Me: Awesome :D**

**Drew: you know I absolutely Don't care who she is**

**Misty: don't do so mean to Sabine's friends**

**Dawn: I can't believe it that I'm finally gonna meet Sabine****! *clap in her hands***

**Drew: Why do you want to meet her? She's just a crazy girl that has no life**

**Me: and why do you think I got no life**

**Drew: that's simple you're on fanfiction. All the people here got no life**

**Fleur: That's not true! All those people here do have a life! They found something to do to write all their fantasy down on paper, and share it with the whole world! The only one who got no life is you!**

**May, Dawn, Misty and I: Wow that's the most AWESOME thing I've ever heard in my whole life**

**Drew: I don't care. Anyway Sabine doesn't own pokemon if she did she Pokemon would be really boring. So be happy that she doesn't own it**

* * *

><p>the next morning May woke up when her alarm clock played her favorite song "Make it Stop" by Rise Against. she brushed her hair and put her casual clothes on. after that she walked to the door and opened it of course Max opened it yesterday night, he's younger the her but he sure is smart. that was one of the reasons her parents didn't blame Max.<p>

she goes down stairs and walked into the kitchen. her mother, Caroline was making breakfast and Norman, her Father was reading the newspaper. she took her seat at the table and gave a glare at at her brother Max.

"Did you sleep well, darling?" asked Caroline as she put a plate with sandwiches on the table  
>"Not really 'cause I was hungry." told May her mother<br>"you're fifteen, you can make something for yourself." said Norman  
>"yeah, but not when someone locked you in your room."<br>"May, are you trying to tell that you little brother Max has done that to you?"  
>"YES, and it's true!"<br>"that's ridiculous! you don't even have a lock on the door of your room."  
>"FINE! BLAME ME AGAIN! IT'S ALWAYS ME!" shouted May and took a sandwich from the plate.<p>

Breakfast and also the rest of the morning didn't went great, she was still angry that they didn't believe her. and she could feel her parents were still angry about her cocky behavior. of course it wasn't the best idea to shout at her parent, but still it's really annoying when your parents don't believe you all the time, anyway. time past and it was already 4:00 pm, finally May pull her together and found the courage to ask her dad if she could use the gym for her party.

_'come on May, you can do this just knock on the door and ask it! it's not that hard, is it?' _she thought and knocked on the door

"come in." said Norman  
>"Um.. Dad?" said May as she walked into the gym.<p>

her dad just had a battle with someone, and gave a balance badge to the trainer. May walked over to her dad and the trainer.

_'wait a minute? Green hair, no please Arceus tell me that isn't him.' _she thought as she came closer to her dad and the green haired trainer

"Dad, I want to apologize for my cocky behavior this morning." she said, she really felt guilty and she also knew that this was the best way to ask her dad for permission, so she could use the gym.  
>"it's alright, sweetie. I guess this is just some of you teenage problems." he said and laughed<br>"hihihi, I guess so. anyway who is this guy?"  
>"this is Drew."<br>"D-D-D-Drew, but I thought he's a coordinator."  
>"yeah, I still am but I just wanted to know how it is to do gym battles." said Drew and flipped his hair<br>"oh okay, I guess." said May, then she turned her face to her dad "Anyway, I was wondering if I could decorate the gym for my party on December 24th?"  
>"sure, but when will you decorate it, 'cause you can't do that untill December 21th. I got some gym battles with other trainers you know"<br>"that's fine with me."

"you're hosting a party?" asked Drew and flipped his hair  
>"yep, that's right." Answered May with a smile on her face<br>"isn't it a little too much for you to do that all on your own, is it?"  
>"no, it isn't that much, I got help from my friends."<br>"I knew that you couldn't host a party on your own." he said with a smirk on his face  
>"hey! of course I can do that on my own. but with friends it's more fun."<br>"yeah right, anyway I gotta go." he said and start walking away.

"Drew, wait!" she said and ran after hem. "I got a question."  
>"and that is?" he asked as May caught up with him<br>"I wanted to know where you buy your roses. I was wondering if that store sell other flowers too." she said and blushed a little  
>"I buy them in La Rouse city flower store, they sell the best flowers of the whole Hoenn region. but the flowers are really expansive, so you can't even buy a little flower there."<br>"how expansive are those flowers?"  
>"you pay 50 dollar for a single rose each. don't waist your time May, and go to another store that's cheaper." he said and left.<p>

_'what the... so much for one flower?' _she thought and walked to her house and goes upstairs to her room.

she took her laptop and search on the internet for "flower store La Rouse city". fast enough she found the site. her mouth dropped open, not only because of the beautiful flowers but also because of the prizes of that flowers. she took her phone and called Dawn.

"Merry almost X-mas, Dawn's speaking." she said  
>"hi Dawn. it's me, May."<br>"May, how are you?"  
>"fine, thanks for asking. but I want your opinion about something."<br>"okay."  
>"Today I saw Drew at my dad's gym. so I asked him where he buy his roses."<br>"and?"  
>"he told me where he bought them. but he told me that the flowers there are really expansive and that I shouldn't waist my time and go to another store that's ceaper. but he should know when you tell someone NOT to do something, they can't control themselves and do what they shouldn't do."<br>"hihih, I know. how expansive are they anyway?"  
>"here on that site stand that a mistletoe is 120 dollar."<br>"what the... so much?"  
>"yep."<br>"what's the name of that site?"  
>".com"<br>"thanks."  
>"your welcome. but should I forget it and go to another store?"<br>"you shouldn't forget this store."  
>"what do you mean?"<br>"my uncle works there, maybe we can get them free."  
>"what really?"<br>"yep, I'll call him."  
>"that's great!"<br>"gotta go, bye."  
>"bye." May said and Dawn hung up<p>

the time past and May already bought the decoration, she walked trough the streets. hoped there would be an awesome table cover. then she saw one in the corner of her eye. it was red with golden stars on it. she goes in the store and bought it. when she was done she walked to her house while waiting for Dawn's call. her phone rang, it was Dawn.

"Hello, May's speaking."  
>"hi, it's Dawn. I got good news."<br>"really?"  
>"yep, we can have some things free. I gave him you address so he send it to your house. it probably will be there in 2 days."<br>"okay, that's great."  
>"I know right?"<br>"yeah, I know. I just bought some decoration and I'm on my way back home."  
>"AWESOME!"<br>"anyway, how is it going with the invitation cards?"  
>"I didn't start with it, first I need all the addresses you know."<br>"okay, if you need my help you can call me."  
>"you don't need to help me, Kenny is here."<br>"what! and you didn't told me that! are you guys dating?" shouted May  
>"no, but I wish we did." said Dawn and Sighed<br>"at last you have more contact with him then I have with Drew."  
>"aww don't be sad, one day he'll see how beautiful you are and admit his feelings for you."<br>"I hope so, I'm almost home so I'll speak you later."  
>"okay, Bye."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>me: Chapter two! what do you think?<strong>

**Fleur: it was AWESOME SAUCE!**

**Dawn: I agree with Fleur**

**me: aww thank you guys**

**Drew: I still think it sucks**

**me: why am I not surprised that you would say something like that?**

**May: so um.. Please Review **


	3. day 3: the costumes

**Me: guys I think I'm back :D**

**May: what do you mean with that? I can see you so you're back.**

**Me: I mean, that I'm back into the writing stuff :D**

**May: oh, I get it… I guess**

**Dawn: yeah, can't wait to read this. You probably got already a lot of revieuws :D**

**Me: um.. No not yet**

**Drew: I told ya, people doesn't read your stories. **

**Dawn: I read them and so does May, Misty and Fleur!**

**Fleur: that's right! So shut up before I say something weird!**

**Drew: you are weird**

**Me: okay that's it! *took misty's mallet out of nowhere***

**May: how did you get that**

**Me: misty got a new mallet so she gave me her old one as an early Christmas gift. Can someone do the disclaimer, I have to hit someone with this *tried to hit Drew***

**Drew: *ran away***

**Dawn: Sabine doesn't own Pokemon, if she does she'll make from pokemon a romantic anime with the couples: Drew x May, Ash x Misty and Kenny x Me**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>it was a bright sunny day in Cerulean city. Misty woke up. today she wanted to made the designs. Misty was pretty good at drawing but not as good as her older sister Violet. after she did her morning things, she started with sketching in her sketchbook.

Her friends had special wishes for their dresses.

May wanted a Red dress, that will come above her knees with white boots and a red for in her hair.  
>Dawn wanted a pink Christmas skirt with a pink Christmas top that shows her bellybutton and also white boots with a pink ribbon on it.<br>Iris wanted a green mini dress with sneakers under it  
>And Misty self wanted a long blue dress with sneakers under it, she hated high hills and boots, just like Iris did. and she's going to wear her hair down at the party. she heard from May that Ash like it when she wear her hair down.<p>

yep, it was true she had a huge crush on him. but he never noticed it, at all.

after she made the sketches, she walked to the costume room. there where a lot of costumes but you also could make them there. Misty wasn't good at that stuff, it was always her older sister Lily who makes the costumes. and then there was Daisy, another older sister from Misty, she's the best of the four when it comes to writing scrips.

"hey Lily, Can you make those outfits for me?" asked Misty when she saw Lily working on another costume.  
>"Sure, but." she answered<br>"but what?"  
>"you have to play in Daisy's newest underwater show."<br>"what is it about?"  
>"it's about a mermaid that meet a handsome guy. they can't think about each other and Christmas is coming closer. then on Christmas eve the handsome guy took his boat and sailed to the mermaid and tell her all his feelings for her. the end."<br>"okay I'll play in that underwater show um... so that means I have to wear that old mermaid costume."  
>"no, I'm making a new one. it's gonna be pink with a lot of glitters. the watchers will love it"<p>

_'Pink? damn it I hate that color.' _thought Misty

"Lily!" shouted Daisy while she ran to them  
>"what is it, Daisy?"<br>"the next underwater show will be also on TV!"  
>"what! really? that's so awesome!"<br>"I know."  
>"by the way, we only have to search for someone who wants to play the handsome guy. Misty is going to play the mermaid."<br>"that's great!"  
>"Daisy, do I have to kiss in that underwater show?" asked Misty<br>"yes!" answered Daisy  
>"oh great." she said sarcastic<br>"anyway, Lily do you know the phone number from Drew Hayden? maybe he want to play the handsome guy, he is handsome after all, isn't he?"  
>"what NO! I'm not gonna kiss him! first I don't kiss jerks, second I don't kiss the future boyfriend from my BFF and third I already like someone ells!"<br>"you like 'like' someone?"  
>"I never said that!"<br>"it's that Ash Ketchum boy, isn't it?" asked Lilly  
>"What, never in my life!"<br>"yeah, right. we know you longer then just 3 days or so." said Daisy  
>"fine, I like 'like' him. are you happy now?"<br>"very happy. 'cause now we got someone who can play the handsome boy! Lily give me the phone number from Ash."  
>"okay, be right back." Lily said and walked off with Daisy following her.<p>

Misty sighed and left the room. she went to her own room and called May.

"what the... who's this?" said May  
>"it's me, Misty."<br>"Misty? are you taking revenge on me, because I call you at 4:00 am once?"  
>"no, maybe, yes." Misty giggled while saying this<br>"I hate you. anyway why are you calling me at 2:00 am?"  
>"it's about the costumes."<br>"so?"  
>"I asked Lily for help, and she will help me only because I'm playing in the newest underwater show. and I have to wear a pink mermaid costume and I have to KISS Ash if he'll play the part of the handsome guy."<br>"awesome! I don't really like pink too but he your dream is coming true if he'll play the part of the handsome guy."  
>"you should be happy that I said that I don't want to kiss the future boyfriend from you as known as Drew. my sisters first wanted to call him for that part. because they think he's handsome."<br>"What! you didn't say my name, did you? and I'm totally agree with you sisters."  
>"no I didn't say you name."<br>"okay, but I gotta go. I don't want my mom to see me with my phone at this time. she think I'm addicted to my phone."  
>"okay Bye." Misty said and hung up<p>

"Misty! good news. your boyfriend want to play the part!" said Daisy happy  
>"He is not my boyfriend! at last not yet."<br>"aww how cute, anyway her is your script, you got four days to learn you text. Ash will stay here until the show is over. and if you got plans for December 23th, then you should call them that you can't come."  
>"what four days?"<br>"yeah, if I was you I should learn the text right now." 

* * *

><p><strong>me: chapter 3, how was it<strong>

**drew: Why are you asking that all the time you know you don't get any reviews**

**misty: *walks in* hi did I miss something?**

**me: Drew annoyed me**

**misty: do you need my help?**

**me: yes please *took a mallet out of nowhere***

**misty: *does the same as sabine (me)***

**Drew: ran away**

**me & misty: *ran after Drew**

**Fleur: Please Review**

**Dawn: you really should, or ellse...**

**may: why are you saying "or ellse"?**

**dawn: I don't know. they always say that in movies XD **


	4. Day 4 and 5

**Me: hello readers, I see I'm here all alone **

**May: *walks in with Drew, Dawn, Ash, Brock, Misty, Barry en Kenny***

**Dawn: Sabine there you are whaaa *get pushed away by Brock***

**Brock: Hello beauty is it me, or are your eyes as blue like the ocean. And shine as bright as the st-haaa *get hit by Misty's mallet***

**Misty: leave the writer alone!**

**Ash: where were you yesterday? and that day before**

**Me: at my school I had to help there on the Christmas market…. and I had a Christmas dinner**

**Drew: Yeah right**

**Me: I wasn't done, I wanted to tell you that today I'll post two chapters. So that mean it will be a longer chapter this time :D**

**May: that's great!**

**Dawn: yeah, oh before I forgot Kenny and Barry don't know you yet**

**Me: they are here too AWESOME! Where is Barry?**

**Kenny: hello I'm here too**

**Barry: I'm here**

**Me: AWSOME! *gives Barry a hug***

**Kenny: she is crazy**

**Drew: I know**

**May: why are you hugging him?**

**Me: what? He reminds me of my crush, anyway Barry can you do the disclaimer?**

**Barry: sure, Sabine Doesn't own Pokemon. If she did she would make Pokemon more girly**

**Me: yep that's true**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4: letters and kisses<strong>

it was a rainy day in Twinleaf town in Sinnho. the blue haired girl, as know as Dawn was still asleep. her alarm clock played a random Christmas song, but she just ignored it. then a brown haired boy, as know as Kenny walked into her room and woke her up. he is here to help her with the invitation cards the past three days.

"Dee Dee wake up!"  
>"five more minutes please."<br>"No, You promised May that you'll post all the invitation cards today. or else the guests will get their invitation cards too late."  
>"fine! go away and I'll be downstairs in five minutes." said Dawn a little annoyed<br>"okay." he said and left

five minutes later Dawn walked into the living room, Kenny was packing the cards into bags so it would be easier to take them to the post office. yesterday night they were so busy with putting all the cards in to envelopes. it became late and she went to her bed while Kenny was still putting cards in envelopes. she walked over to Kenny

"hi" she greeted  
>"hey." he greeted back "How did you sleep?"<br>"great, but I wish that I cloud sleep a little more."  
>"after the party you can sleep as long as you want. but first we have to post this." he said and gave a bag to Dawn<br>"okay, lets go!" she said and wanted to walk out of the house without a jacked  
>"um.. Dee Dee, it's raining. maybe you should put a jacked on." he said as he walked after Dawn<br>"Stop calling me Dee Dee!" she shouted and pull her jacked from the coat rack and put it on  
>"what's the problem that I call you 'Dee Dee'?"<br>"everything! you calling me like that for already four years! it's annoyed me! we should go now if we want the cards be posted before tomorrow." she said and walked out of the door.

Kenny put his jacket on and took a umbrella, then he walked after Dawn.

"Dawn,wait." he said as he catch up with her. but she ignored him "are you gonna ignore me?"

Dawn still didn't answered. she ignored him all the way to the post office. it really annoy her when he calls her 'Dee Dee'. Kenny sighed over and over again. Dawn started to feel guilty, she couldn't be mad at him all the time. she loves him so much, she couldn't hurt him even if he has done something she absolutely couldn't take.

"Kenny, I'm sorry." she said  
>"it's okay." he said<br>"no it's not okay, I hurt your feelings. I shouldn't have ignored you. please forgive me." she said and hugged him  
>"I've already forgive you." he said<br>"really?" she said and let Kenny go  
>"really."<br>"thanks so much." she said and glared into his beautiful brown eyes.

she dropped her bag, and came closer to Kenny. she Kissed him on his lips softly and warped her arms around his neck. Kenny was shocked, he couldn't believe it. Dawn, his dream girl kissed him. he dropped the bag and the umbrella out of his hands. he warped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. they forgot everything around them. after some minutes they broke apart for some air. without saying anything, Dawn took the bags of the ground and Kenny took the umbrella. they walked together under the umbrella to the post office. after they posted the cards Kenny had to go to his own house, Dawn goes to her own house and called all her friends to tell them she's dating Kenny.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5: Cooking lessons<strong>

Iris stood for the door of the gym/restaurant from Cilan and his two brothers. she was nervous, even it was so out of character for her. she took a deep breath and knocked on the the door. a red-haired guy opened the door, it was Chili.

"hello, long time no see." he said and let her in  
>"hi, um.. is Cilan home?" she asked<br>"yes he is follow me."

she followed him to the kitchen, where he was baking a chicken. Iris walked over to Cilan and watch how he was cooking. then she finally fount the courage to ask him about the cooking lessons.

"um... Cilan. May, a friend of my is hosting a Christmas party and I'm helping her with the food. so I was wondering if you can learn me how to cook." she said  
>"sure, Iris. what do you want to make?"<br>"I made a list with all the things that have to be ready by December 24th." she said and show the list to Cilan  
>"let's see. that's a lot, how many people will come to that party?"<br>"a lot, there will be some friends, Rivals and Familie form May, Ash, Dawn, Misty, Brock and form me."  
>"okay, lets start with the punch." he said, Iris nodded<p>

Cilan took one of the cooking books from the shelf. he searched for the recipe for the punch. then he took all the ingredients together and put it on the kitchen counter top. then he took a ladle, bowl, blander, knives and two cutting board.

"let's begin with cutting the fruit." he said and gave Iris a cutting board and a knife.

Cilan had cooked a lot before he was done with cutting the melons in 5 minutes while Iris wasn't even half away with the strawberries.

"I'll help you." he said, he stood behind her and took Iris hand where she was holding the knife and her hand where she was holding the strawberry. she blushed a little "this is how you have to cut them. it's not only faster but also easier. you understand."  
>"yes, I understand." she said, and Cilan let go her hands and put the little pieces of melon in the Blander.<p>

when the punch was done and stand in the fridge they started to bake a chocolate cake and some other things

* * *

><p><strong>Me: that's it for to day tomorrow I'll upload the last two chapters <strong>

**drew: I bet you'll forget to upload**

**me: no I don't**

**May: can you two please shut up!**

**Dawn: please review**

**me: oh BTW I didn't watch the best wishes episodes so they are probably out of character **


	5. Day 6 & 7

**May: hello people, sorry that Sabine didn't upload the last chapter. she had writers block and went to a little holiday in Austria**

**Drew: too bad she didn't stayed longer. you know that days she was on holiday were the best five days of my life**

**Me: *walks in with a text book and sit on the ground.***

**May: what are you doing?**

**me: Learning**

**Drew: you and learning? you must be kidding me**

**me: I'm not kidding, and I need great grades so shut up and go milk a cow**

**May: go milk a cow? what the... **

**drew: you know Sabine you are a complete idiot**

**Me: I'm not complete, some parts are still missing and I said Shut up and go milk a cow. so one of you do the disclaimer so I can finally can study in peace.**

**Drew: Sabine doesn't own Pokemon, if she did she wouldn't be here on this lifeless site**

**me: fanfiction isn't lifeless. so now shut up and go...**

**drew: milk a cow I already know that**

**me: I wanted to say Go kiss May. but if you want to milk a cow go a head. there is a cow *points to a cow***

* * *

><p><strong>day 6: one day before the party<strong>

Misty sat in on the couch in the living room. it was 5:30 in the morning. she was nervous, today was the day of the newest underwater show. this was the first time that a underwater show written by Daisy came on TV. it was Daisy's dream that one of her shows would be on TV, and it finally came true. Misty wanted be on TV, that was her dream untill now. now she wanted that all the cameras would disappear, she doesn't want other people see how she kissed Ash. all the days they practiced, she was able to skip the kissing part. but now Daisy would kill her when she skipped it in the show. and she doesn't really know how to do a 'stage kiss' and Ash never acted before in his life. so they had to do a 'real kiss'. misty sighed and took her phone.

"Misty, what are you doing up so early?" asked her older sister Daisy when she walked in  
>"I was going to call May. but then you start to talk to me." Misty answered<br>"isn't that a little too early, to call May. I mean it's 5:35 in the morning."  
>"she live in Hoenn, you know. the time zones are not the same like here in Kantho."<br>"oh, of course I knew that."  
>"yeah right, but if you don't mind I'm gonna call May."<br>"okay."

"hello, you speak with May Maple."  
>"hi, May. it's me Misty."<br>"oh Misty, where are you? you already should be here."  
>"I know, I wasn't able to call you. because of that Damn time zones and I didn't want to wake you up in the middle of the night again. so I couldn't tell you that I can't come over to you. I have to do a show, and I'm not doing that for fun! that was the only way that Lily would make the outfits."<br>"and how will the outfits come to Hoenn."

"I was able to call Dawn, so she would pick the dresses up. she take the boat from Sinnoh to Kantho and after she picked up the dresses she will take the boat from Kantho to Hoenn."  
>"Okay, that's great. so I see you tomorrow then?"<br>"yes you'll see me tomorrow"  
>"okay. but I gotta go. I still have lots of things to do"<br>"okay, bye."  
>"bye." May said and hung up<p>

"Misty hurry! you have to put you mermaid costume on. so we can see it fits you!" shouted Lily as she walked into the living room with Violet close behind her.  
>"I already did that yesterday."<br>"that doesn't matter come on." said Violet and pushed her to the dresser rooms and gave her her outfit.

after some minutes Misty had the outfit on. her tail was hot Pink with glitters and hearts on it and her top was light pink also with glitters and hearts on it. and on her head she had a silver tiara.

"it looks so great!" Said Lily  
>"you really did a great job sis." told Violet her sister Lily<br>"Ash would be her in 10 minutes. I know he would think you're beautiful."  
>"great." Misty said sarcastic<p>

someone knocked on the door.

"Lily, where do you got the costume from Ash?" asked Daisy  
>"I got it her, we would leave so Ash can change his clothes." answered Lily<br>"okay."

Lily opened the door and walked out of the dresser room with Misty and Violet behind her. of course Misty wouldn't leave the dresser room so Violet pushed her out of the dresser room. because normally the role from boy would play by her sisters, so they didn't need a boy dressers room. Misty felt her head heat up when she walked past Ash. her sisters noticed the blush on her face and giggled of course Ash had no idea what they were giggled about.

"your costume is in the dresser room." said Lily and walked to the Make-Up room.

"I don't get one thing. why do I have to wear make-up while it will be all washed away when I swim in the water." said Misty with her eyes closed  
>"there is something like water proof make-up, you know." said Violet as she put some eye shadow on Misty's eyes<br>"oh yeah, that's true."

the doorbell rang

"who would that be?" asked Daisy  
>"that's probably Dawn, she would come to pick up the outfits for May, Iris and herself."<br>"oh okay." Daisy said and walked to the door

some minutes later she came back with Dawn. when dawn walked into the room her mount dropped open.

"oh my Arceus, Misty you look so great!" Dawn shouted  
>"um... thank you."<br>"your welcome."  
>"Daisy can you give the three dresses to Dawn?"<br>"sure, where are they?"  
>"on my bed in my room."<br>"okay" Daisy said and left the room

"so I heard that Ash is gonna play the handsome boy in that underwater show." said Dawn with a smirk on her face  
>"Dawn Shut up! you should be happy that I'm doing this or ells Lily wouldn't had made the outfits for us. and beside that how was it?"<br>"was what?"  
>"don't do that stupid you know what I mean."<br>"I don't know what you mean!"  
>"I mean how was it to kiss in the rain with Kenny."<p>

"Misty Shut up! don't ask that when your sisters are around!"  
>"you kissed in the rain? that's so romantic!" shouted Violet<br>"did he kissed you or did you kissed him?" asked Lily  
>"I kissed him." she whispered and blushed<br>"aww how cute you kissed him!"

"who kissed who?"asked Daisy as she walked in  
>"Dawn kissed a boy named Kenny" said Violet<br>"thank you so much Misty." said Dawn sarcastic  
>"you're welcome" giggled Misty<p>

"anyway I have to go, if I don't want to miss the boat." said Dawn and took the outfits  
>"okay. bye see you tomorrow."<br>"bye everyone." and with that Dawn left

* * *

><p><strong>with May<br>**

"okay, the gym is almost done. I just have to wait for Iris and the food she made. and I have to wait for Dawn with the outfits." said May to her self as she put the table cover over the tables.

she already started very early this morning. she worked so hard, so she hoped nothing would go wrong. she also found a karaoke set, that's always fun when you with a big group of people. she didn't knew exactly how many people would come, only Dawn knew that. after all she was the one who made the invitations cards and post them. just at the moment that May wanted to hang the mistletoe up, someone knocked on the door. she jumped of from the chair, ran to the door and opened.

"hi Iris, and you must be Cilan." Said May  
>"hey, May we got the food where can we drop this stuff?" asked Iris<br>"in the big fridge at the end of the hall." answered May and pointed which way Iris and Cilan had to go  
>"okay thanks. come on Cilan."<p>

the walked past May to the big fridge. normally there would stand lot's of water bottle in there. this gym wasn't only for gym battle. cause every Sunday night her mother gave zumba lessons for people form May's age. after Iris and Cilian walked past her for 2 times she deiced to help them.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Misty<strong>

it was almost time for the show but to be honest she wanted to skip the whole show. even this was the only chance to kiss him, but there was also the mistletoe but then he'll probably ran away like he did last year. Misty sighed

"what's wrong, little sis." asked Daisy as she noticed Misty  
>"it's Ash." she started "I don't know what to do, my mind tells me I should move on. but I can't, I love him too much. even he's a cocky boy and act like a child most of the time. I still love him. argh.. this is so not me, I never have been so deep in love like I do now. but he doesn't notice my feelings for him. he only loves me as 'his best friend'. and last Christmas under the mistletoe he ran away for some Christmas cookies and then he crashed into the Christmas tree."<br>"I understand, listen sis if you really like him you have to fight for him! you're one of the Waterflowers! if he don't ask you, you ask him. so simple is it!" said daisy

"I don't know, Daisy."  
>"come on, Misty you can do it."<br>"but what if he don't feel the same."  
>"of course he likes you, and you know that."<br>"okay I'm gonna ask him! but first we have to give a underwater show!" said Misty  
>"that's the spirit, Misty!" said Daisy<p>

the lights turned off, and the spot light shone on Misty. she stood on the diving board. the glitters on her costume looks great in the spot light, the people loved it. Misty dove in the water. and start to dance around with the water type Pokemon, while Daisy's voice told the story.

* * *

><p><strong>with May, Cilan and Iris<strong>

"can we take a break?" asked Iris  
>"yeah, we must have to, Misty is on TV you know!" said May and turned the TV on<p>

the doorbell rang.

"Cilan can you open the door my feet hurts, and I don't want to miss Misty's show."  
>"sure, be right back." he said and walked to the door<p>

he opened the door and saw a blue haired girl.

"oh come on, I can't be lost again! I got the address and I know for sure this is the Petal burg Gym!" she said  
>"you aren't lost this is the Petal burg Gym. you're Dawn right?"<br>"yes, that's me. wait are you um... what was his name again... Damn it... come on Dawn you know his name... Iris told a lot about a guy... I know it you're name is Cilli, no Chat, no no Carl no no Colin. Argh... I give up."  
>"my name is Cilan, nice to meet you."<br>"nice to meet you too, Cilan."  
>"come in."<p>

Dawn followed Cilan into the gym. May stood up when she saw Dawn.

"Dawn, How are you!" she shouted and hugged her  
>"May, I can't breath."<br>"oh sorry."

"do you got the outfits?" asked Iris  
>"yep, here they are." she answered and showed three bags "wait a minute is that Misty on TV?"<br>"yes, that's here."  
>"I want to see my dress!" said May<br>"this one is yours, and this one is for you." she said and gave one of the bags to Iris and May

May took her dress out of the bag, and so did Iris.

"Holy Dialga. they are AWESOME." shouted May  
>"I want to try it on." said Iris<br>"me too." said May  
>"but first we go watch Misty in that underwater show." said Dawn and the other girls agreed<p>

they went to another room after the show was over, and put their outfits on. Dawn was the first one who looked in the mirror and spun around the room. she always does that when she where a new outfit. so she show everyone how her outfit fits her skinny figure. May looked in the mirror, the dress made her look more girly.

"May you look great." said Dawn dizzy and fell on the ground "Maybe next time I shouldn't spin like that."  
>"thanks, you look great too." said May and helped Dawn to get up<br>"how do I look?" asked Iris when she stood for the mirror  
>"Holy Dialga, you look so awesome!" shouted Dawn<br>"hey, holy dialga is my sentceses when something is amazing." said May

"holy Palkia, Iris you look so awesome! are you now happy May?" said Dawn  
>"very happy. anyway you look great, you should wear dresses more often." said May<br>"you think so?" asked Iris, May nodded

they changed back to their casual clothes and start to finish the gym with decorating

* * *

><p><strong>day 7: The Party<strong>

it was mid night when Misty arrived at the harbor from Hoenn. she walked to the bus station and wait for the bus. she wasn't scared or something, after all she got her mallet with her. she stared to the clouds, it was raining a little. there were some puddles on the ground.

"seriously, that bus must arrive fast or else I'll freeze dead." she said at that moment a sport car drove past her through a puddle. a big golf made her sokked wet. "Damn you! freaking Car! I hate you! if I see that car again, I'll break it with my mallet!" she shouted

finally the bus arrived, Misty goes into the bus still sokked wet. she took a seat and stared through the window. 15 minutes later she arrived in Petal burg city, she walked to May's house while it starts to rain harder.

"I should had take a umbrella with me." she said and ran the last meters to May's hous.

she reach the door and called May. lucky for the driver of that car, her phone was still alive.

"Hello May Maple is speaking." May said and yawned  
>"hi, it's me Misty. sorry that I woke you up that early again. but can you please open the door, I'm freezing outside."<br>"your here?"  
>"yes, I am. can you please hurry."<br>"sure, stay there."  
>"of course I would stay here, where else should I go in the middle of the night." she said and hung up<p>

some seconds later after Misty hung up, May opened the door. the brunette wore shorts with a camisole.

"holy Dialga, what happened to you?" asked May  
>"a stupid car drove through a puddle and now I'm wet." answered Misty<br>"that's sucks, come in." she said and let Misty in

they walked into May's room, Dawn was sitting straight on, while Iris was still a sleep.

"Misty you're here!" shouted Dawn and hugged her "ew, you're wet!"  
>"I know."<br>"anyway, how was the kiss? we saw it on TV, you know"  
>"uh... it... eh... Ash..." she stuttered<br>"it's so not like you to stutter, you know. come on shout it out." said May  
>"the kiss was awesome, and Ash and I are dating!" she said really fast<br>"you guys are dating. that's Awesome!" shouted Dawn and May

"May, are you still up?" her mother, Caroline asked as she walked in  
>"sorry mom, Misty just arrived a moment ago." May told her mother<br>"oh, you know where the extra sheets and pillows are. and don't make it too late, dear."  
>"okay, good night."<br>"good night." said Caroline and left

some seconds later May left, and came back with a sheet and a pillow for Misty. and some hours later they finally fell a sleep.

the next morning

Iris was the first one who woke up, she was a deep sleeper so she didn't notice that Misty arrived until she saw the red head asleep. she glared at the red clock on the wall, it shows that it was 12:00 pm. Iris woke the other girls up.

"May, Dawn and Misty wake up! seriously you guys are such a group of lazy slakoth." shouted Iris. this was her way to wake people up  
>"huh, Iris. why are you waking us up s-" May cut her own sentese as she saw it was 12:00 pm on her clock on the wall of her room "holy Dialga! it's 12 o'clock. I missed a break fast! and we still have to do some stuff!"<p>

the girls took there clothes and put them on. they wore there casual clothes only misty wore May's Jotho outfit because her own wasn't dry yet. after that they rushed to the kitchen, made some sandwiches with cheese and rushed to the gym after they eat their sandwiches.

"okay we have to check if everything works." said May the girls nodded "Dawn turn the music on!"  
>"okay!" she said and turned it on, the music blasted through the speakers.<br>"great you can turn it off now!" shouted May, Dawn turned the music off "Misty the lights!"  
>"okay." she turn the lights on.<br>"Awesome! you can turn them off now!" shouted May "Iris is there enough space for the coats in the hall?"  
>"yes there is enough!"<p>

"great! Dawn how much are coming, anyways?" asked Misty  
>"677 people to be exactly." answered Dawn<br>"you counted all the people who are coming?"  
>"what, you guys know that I always want to how many people are coming to a party."<p>

"yeah I remember, last year you asked everyone if they had a invition for that party from Brendan." said Iris  
>"Argh.. don't say that name!" shouted May annoyed<br>"what's wrong with that name?"  
>"B is her ex-boyfriend. he cheated on her with another girl. May saw them kissing and that night he sent her a text message that said 'it's over.' so she called us, and we came over to her place. I comfort her with chocolate and ice cream. while Misty went to B's house and knocked him almost to death. but that girl friend called officer Jenny and Misty had to stay in prison for 5 days. and when she was free she got a restraining order. she have to stay 500ft away from him" told Dawn<p>

"wow! so that's why May wasn't on B's party." said Iris.  
>"yep, that's right. I hate that guy. He cheated on me. and the worst is that he dumped me, while I was planning to dump him in the morning in personal! and since he dumped me, I had no Boyfriend. I had lots of crushes but I forgot about it. I don't want to feel down, I don't want to cry and I don't want to think that I'm the mistake of the world that everyone hates and will die lonely! but then I met Drew and I can't get him out of my mind. while it's obvious he doesn't like me!" shouted May and fell on her knees<p>

"aww come on me, of course he likes you." said Dawn as she put her hand on her friends shoulder  
>"no he don't, I'm probably infiseble for him even I wear that beautiful dress that misty made." said May and tears ran down her face<br>"hey, he's just shy around you." said Misty  
>"yeah, Drew and shy. that's so out of character for him."<br>"I'm so sorry that I began about B, I didn't knew it was you ex." said Iris and hugged May  
>"it's not you fault."<p>

"so how are we going to let this sapphire-eyed girl laugh?" asked Misty  
>"I know how! let's tickle her!" cheered Dawn<br>"No, guys don't!" May shouted but her friends already tickled

"hahaha stop haha it. I can't haha breath!" shouted May between her laughs  
>"I don't hear you laugh!" teased Dawn<br>"Stop! haha I'm laughing hahaha Dawn hahaha I'm haha Laughing!"  
>"okay now it's enough." giggled Misty and the girls stopped tickling<p>

**Some hours Later**

"okay everyone ready? it's almost 7:00 pm!" cheered Dawn  
>"awesome! Misty start the music." said May, Misty nodded and turned the music on<p>

_knock knock_

"Oh my... there is someone at the door!" cheered Iris and jumped up and down  
>"I'll take it." said May and walked to the door and opened<p>

when she opened the door she saw a Purple-haired boy and a pink-haired girl.

_'great, why is that guy here?' _asked May in her mind

"hello dear, how are you? I didn't saw you since the last grand festival in Unova. everyone is worried about you, where you have been. you know I had hoped that I could beat you in an Contest but I didn't saw you at any of them." said the purple-haired guy as known as Harley  
>"I'm fine. just come in, you're the first. I was taking a break, helping my mom with her Zumba lessons. and I had to think about something." she aswered<br>"you had to think about Drew, didn't you?"

_'argh.. why doesn't he got an off button or something.' _thought May while Harley was talking about her and Drew beginning a couple and stuff

"so Solidad, why are you here with Harley. you aren't dating him, are you?" asked May the pink-haired girl  
>"um.. actually I am dating him." she answered<br>"what since when?"  
>"since two weeks ago."<br>"oh"

_knock knock_

"I'll get it!" shouted Dawn

she ran to the door and opened. a blonde boy, a silver-haired boy, a girl that looks like May and her boyfriend stood in front of her

"Kenny!" she shouted and kissed him  
>"hey, what about me?" asked the blonde boy<br>"hi Barry!" she said and gave him a hug, then she turned around and shouted "May, there is a girl that look like you and a silver-haired boy at the door! do you know them?"

May ran to Dawn. happy that she finally had a reason to leave Harley and Solidad behind

"Brendan, Sapphire! I missed you guys." she said  
>"so I guess you know them." Dawn said<br>"are they twins?" asked Barry  
>"May never told me about a twin sister. but I guess they are related." answered Dawn<br>"no they aren't related, they are friends that look a lot like each other." said Kenny  
>"you wanna bet? if I win you pay a romantic dinner for us. and if I loose I'll pay it."<br>"okay deal."

"so Sapphire are you and Brendan dating or are you still 'just friends'?" asked May  
>"for the last time we aren't dating we are just friends." she answered with a bright blush on her face<br>"okay, okay. I'll stop asking that. please forgive me."  
>"because you're my cousin, I'll forgive you."<p>

"HA! I knew it! I can't wait for our romantic dinner together." Dawn cheered, Kenny smiled at her, he didn't care anyway that he had loose the bet. he loved that girl so much.

hours past, almost everyone was there. only one special person to May was missing. people danced on the dance floor, Brock waited under the mistletoe for a beautiful girl to kiss. Ash was eating Christmas cookies while Misty was watching him. Iris and Cilan were kissing in the corner of the room.

_knock knock_

"I'll get it." sad May and ran to the door she opened the door.

there he stood, her green-haired rival and secret Crush.

"Drew! you made it." said May surprised  
>"yeah, of course I did. or else I wouldn't stand here." he said and flipped his hair<br>"argh... please don't do that hair flipping, it's annoying."  
>"it annoys you?"<br>"yes it does."  
>"then I won't stop doing that." he said and flipped his hair again<br>"fine! if you need me I'll be talking with Dawn." she said and start walking away

she walked away but something grabbed her wrist and pull her back.

"huh?" she said and turned around just to face Drew.

she stared in his emerald eyes and he stared in her Sapphire ones. the space between them disappeared until their lips touched. Drew kissed her softly and May stared to kiss back, and warped her arms around his neck. while he warped his arms around her waist. they broke apart because a flash interrupted their special moment. it was Dawn who was standing next to her boyfriend with a photo camera in her hands.

"this is pic is going to be the Christmas cards for next year." cheered Dawn  
>"what! No Dawn give that damn camera here." May shouted<p>

Dawn ran away while May was following her.

"Girls, we probably would never understand them." said Kenny  
>"yeah, your right." said Drew<p>

* * *

><p><strong>May: so what a nice story :D<br>**

**Drew: but still she is more then a month too late with uploading**

**May: so what, she did upload it after all**

**me: can you too please shut up! there is someone here that tried to study for a test!**

**May: sorry**

**me: anyway Happy very late Christmas XD so um... please Review if you love me or hate me, I don't care just Review **


End file.
